Many, many owners of cats and dogs treat their pets in very special ways, by dressing them up with decorative articles such as fancy collars and leashes. Such decorative animal articles having, for example, glass beads or semi precious gems that typically are adhesively attached to a flexible band can be quite expensive.
Because the band of such a collar must be flexible to adapt to the curvature of the neck of the animal or the band of such a leash must be flexible to function effectively as a leash, there is a tendency for the decorative components to loosen or fall off the band when the adhesive fails as the band flexes. The result is a band of poor appearance (i.e., irregularly spaced voids along the band) and the loss of valuable items (i.e., decorative components lost as they fall off the band).